one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Great White
'Super Great White '(超頬白, Chou Hoojiro) was one of the most reliable and powerful subordinates underneath the command of the sea king. He is a demon class threat level villain. After the sudden defeat of the latter at the hands of saitama, super great white retreated back into the ocean where he would go about usurping the former sea kings place as the leader and master of all aquatic life, cultivating new armies and building up the strength of the ocean people once more, so that he may once again invade the human world and succeed where he failed previously. Appearance Super Great White takes on the form of a massive anthropomorphic great white shark. He is of an enormous height, standing about 13 feet tall, and his body is composed of a humanoid, and utterly herculean build, He has a large dorsal fin upon his back, and a long shark tail growing out of his lower back, gills upon the sides of his neck. His head is observed as being several times larger in proportion to his body, as he is known for his massive, gaping shark maw full of rows of truly lethal, deadly, and jagged great white shark teeth. Personality Super Great White is a proud warrior of the kingdom of the sea. He is unmerciful, cold, and destructive, and wholly dedicated to picking up where his master, the sea king left off. He wants nothing more than to exterminate every human on the surface of planet earth, and "reclaim" the surface as well as keep the sea to the right of the sea folk, ushering in an entirely new era. Particularly, super great white holds an enormous grudge against the one who defeated the sea king, and more than anything else he wants to find the one responsible for his masters death, and take swift and brutal vengeance upon him, as he is constantly seeking out the one responsible for the previous kings death. Relationships Background Super Great White was a skilled soldier under the command of the deep sea king. He was the most vicious, skilled, and intelligent warrior under the sea kings command, and he slayed countless enemies and seafolk who refused to be ruled by the deep sea king. Over a period of a few hundred years, super great white personally lead the vast armies of powerful seafolk assembled under the deep sea kings rule, he was responsible for training them and expanding the vast empire of seafolk under the deep sea king. Because of his actions, many undersea nations and individuals fell under the law of the deep sea king and the army which super great white commanded. Super Great White was there when the deep sea king and the seafolk engaged their invasion of the surface world. At this time, super great white went about annihilating many buildings and pieces of public property in the name of the seafolk. However, once he heard that the sea king himself had been crushed by a mysterious force, super great white instructed all of the remaining forces of the seafolk to retreat back into the ocean. From this point on, super great white went about running the undersea empire in place of his former master, and trained seafolk soldiers to new heights of power. During this time he also disappeared to the deepest trench in the ocean, an environment inhospitable even for mighty seafolk, and during this time, he obtained far greater power, which he believed would allow him to succeed in invading. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Super Great White was the most powerful seafolk warrior under the command of the sea king. He was the previous sea kings most trusted and respected subordinate, and also the general of the seafolk army, as a testament to his own strength. After the seafolk invasion was quelled, super great white retreated with the remaining seafolk forces back to the ocean, where he lost himself in the depths of a massive trench, training himself and conditioning his body so that he could complete his former masters plan of exterminating the humanr ace. 'Immense Strength: '''Super Great White possesses incredible physical might. Before training, super great white is observed as being the single strongest soldier in the seafolk army. Needless to say, after his arduous training, he has become many times stronger than he was previously, perhaps even succeeding the original sea king in terms of strength. He is capable of overpowering both A-Class Heroes raikyaku and arashiken with his bare hands, even though they were attacking him at the same time with one of their extremely destructive combination techniques. His punches are capable of creating explosive shockwaves, and knocking down skyscrapers or running his way through neighborhoods is a feat which he is capable of performing quite easily, unleashing immense devastation with his strength. '''Immense Speed: '''In spite of his size, super great white is by no means sluggish. He is capable of crossing over many meters of distances in what appears to be a single casual step, and when he moves he is shown to completely disappear from the sight of most keeping track of him. Many heroes failed to even see his arms moving when he attacked them, and he was also shown capable of keeping up with the supposed fastest man alive, warp speed sprinter, an S-Class hero. In fact, he was so fast that he even reached warp speed sprinter mid stride, and blitzed him with his superior speed. His speed is such that he often appears to be teleporting from location to location more than anything else, and he is quite easily capable of generating afterimages to confuse his opponents and throw them off his trail. '''Immense Durability: '''Super great white is an incredible durable and fortuitous warrior. His body is capable of remaining unscathed even when taking the most extreme amounts of punishment, and after his training, he himself claims that there is nothing in the human world that is capable of bringing harm to him anymore. He is capable of tanking attacks from A-Class heroes, shrugging them off as if they were nothing, and attacks from S-Class heroes do little more than slow him down a little. He was capable of completely shrugging off the full force of one of arashikens infamous punch attacks, who supposedly has the strongest arms of any human being on earth. Techniques '''Calamity Chomp: '''One of super great whites most powerful moves. He will open his gaping maw as wide as he can, lunge forwards at high speeds towards his enemies and crush them between his massive jaws and razor sharp teeth, often resulting in them being killed instantly. With this technique he has the ability to swallow his enemies whole, and his jaws are shown powerful enough that he can bite chunks out of solid concrete and various metal alloys with no effort whatsoever, an extremely dangerous technique. '''Hatchet Tail Whip: '''Super Great White will suddenly swing his tail at a high speed. The fins of his tail, combined with the sheer speed and force that he swings his tail with, behave like a dual-headed axe and immediately slash apart everything caught in the path of his tail. This technique was shown powerful and destrctive enough to slice down an entire city block worth of buildings, cutting the tops of skyscrapers and bringing them down in an instant, without ever actually making physical contact with them. The combined attacks of raikyaku, arashiken, and wushu girl acting all together weren't enough to actually lay a finger on super great white during their exchanges. '''Land Swimming: '''Following his training, super great white obtained a body which was powerful enough that he could quite literally swim through land. He is capable of diving into and swimming through dirt and concrete, tearing it up in the same way as he would while swimming through water itself. This technique is used when super great white needs to engage in high speed movement or become hidden from his enemies for a surprise attack. This is also an extremely destructive technique, as whenever he engages in land swimming, he often caues massive widespread destructive due to the size and speed of his body, ripping down buildings, sending concrete chunks flying and various vehicles airbourne in the wake of his swimming, as it is an extremely destructive technique. Transformation '''Enhanced Form: '''Like the sea king, super great whites power surges upwards and his body becomes significantly transformed, larger, and generally more powerful if he absorbs water from the rain, or any outside source of water at all. This causes the numerous pieces of hardware and technology which are sealing his enormous, immense powers to become completely useless, becoming overwhelmed by the sudden upheaval of truly immense, enormous energy and berserk strength which blooms fourth from within him, thus breaking and stripping away, essentially leaving him bare as his body swells and grows larger, becoming more muscular, dangerous and powerful than ever before. Super Great White was capable of entering this form when he made landfall for the second invasion of the human world in the name of the seafolk. In this form, he is shown to become several times larger with more muscle. He becomes significantly more savage and dangerous. The most noticeable change by far however is his teeth, which become much, much larger and sharper than ever before, and the entire inside of his mouth becomes covered in these teeth. While in this form, super great is capable of fighting as both a creature which walks upon all four limbs as well as standing on his rear legs. Ultimate Form '''Ultimate Form - Super Megalodon: '''After he was cornered, Super Great White put his final plan to conquer human civilization into action, and lured the heroes who were attacking him back to the shore. He fled back into the ocean as heroes were in pursuit of him, and jumped back into the water. With so much hydrogen enhancing his body, super great white was capable of entering his ultimate form; super megalodon. In this form, he becomes utterly enormous, several dozens of meters large. He also obtains additional limbs and his power ascends to a point where any previous form is incomparable. Once again, having become many times larger and more powerful, super great whites skin and body hardens to the point that it becomes more like solid steel than anything else, taking in the physical characteristics of a form of shining chrome metal. While in this state he is powerful enough to one shot heroes who were previously coming dangerously close to defeating him and cornering him, as he is in his element, he becomes supercharged by an incredible degree, to the point that he boasts that he may indeed be even stronger than the previous king of the sea in this form. Quotes *"I am the strongest warrior of the sea, second only to his highness, the great sea king himself. I am the general of the seafolk army, and the most trusted and powerful warrior under the sea kings command. There is no being stronger or more skilled in the art of war than I. I shall pick up where our high king left off, I shall take vengeance upon the one responsible for the death of our mighty king, and ensure the annihilation of all human scum on the face of this precious planet!"'' Trivia Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Seafolk